


Twilght

by AlexOdair



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Betrayal, Childhood Friends, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 13:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexOdair/pseuds/AlexOdair
Summary: BellaLife in Forks in 1936 was hard. My days were spent either in school, doing homework, or working at Mr. Newton's store and sometimes, I would get to go to La Push to see Jacob. The never-ending routine was starting to drive me crazy but then the Cullens moved to Forks and turned my world upside down. Edward Cullen is everything I never thought you could find in a man. Even if he is a vampire, I am willing to change to be with him forever.JacobLiving in La Push was always hard but with the great depression going on, it is a lot harder. The only way for me and my tribe to survive is for us to go back to the old ways. Hunting for our food and growing what we can is all we can do. Things only get more complicated when the Cullens move and they trigger some of us to phase. Just when I think thing can't get any worse, they do.





	Twilght

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: Hello guys sorry I disappeared. I've been really busy so please be patient with me. This story is the first part of a 2 or 3 part series. I'm hoping I can wrap this up in about 10 chapters. As your going to see I changed a lot of things so it was very important that I gave you a backstory so I wouldn't have to do a lot of flashbacks. Thanks and I hope you enjoy.

Chapter One: Best Friends 

Bella

I don't remember anything about the day I almost died. I don't remember going into the water and I can't remember being pulled out. All I know is that if it wasn't for Jacob and Ephraim Black, I would be dead. That's how we met and we've been best friends ever since. Sitting on the beach watching my best friend Jacob and his friends Embry and Quil fish always made me think about that day. I watched as they finished up and Jacob passed them the fish he had caught. Embry and Quil waved and headed home. Jake walked over to me with a big smile on his face and I felt my heart jump in my chest.

Jacob had a smile that made the sun jealous. His long black hair was glowing in the sunlight, his copper skin was so beautiful and, his stupid smile was enough to make any girl melt. It would be so easy to let yourself fall in love with him. He was sweet and confident. It was times like this that made it dangerous to be friends with him. He laid down in the sand next to me. "I'm so tired." He said, "This recession is going to be the death of me." "My dad's pay got cut again but at least he still has a job," I said. "Distract me." He said. "Oh, did you hear there's a new family moving to Forks," I said excitedly.

"I heard a few things but I thought it was a rumor." "It's true," I said."Remember a few months ago when I told you about a man that got lost on his way to Seattle and he stopped by the police station to get directions." "The man who saved Mrs. Newton's life?" "Yup." "His name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

"Well, he decided to move his family here," I said. Jacob sat up and looked at me, "Why?" He asked in confusion. "I don't know but Doctor Gordon is ecstatic." I shrugged. "Of course he is." Jacob sighed. "It's a miracle that man can still see patients." I glared at him. "Don't give me that look. That man was alive when the Mayflower first hit land and you know it." He grumbled. I started to laugh and he joined in. "So when is he comin'?" He asked. "When their house is done,"I replied. "Done?" Jacob said. "They're having a house built outside of town."

"So this guy's got money," Jacob said. "And lots of it." I replied, "He's paying to have that leak in the ceiling of the hospital fixed." Jacob eyes almost bugged out of his head. "Hmm... I wonder" He said as he rubbed his chin, "I wonder if I can seduce Mrs. Cullen into falling in love with me then charm her into emptying their bank account and fleeing the country with me." I glared at him but he didn't notice.

"What? I'd send money to my family" He said. I slapped his arm. "Ow, why are you so violent?" He said dramatically. He rubbed his arm but I sure my hand hurt more than his arm. "That didn't hurt and you know it," I said. He tried to hold a straight face but failed and started laughing. "Your hands are really soft," He said in between his laughter. "I really don't like you right now," I said trying not to laugh with him. I loved Jake's laugh.

It made me feel like anything was possible. Things were really bad in Forks but it was even worse in La Push. If he could still laugh and smile then so could I. "Jake" I whispered. "What," he said as he looked at me. I inched closer to him. I didn't know what I was doing but I wanted to be closer to him. He looked at me like he was studying me for what seemed like forever. He put his calloused hand on my cheek and I closed my eyes. I inhaled and all I could smell was Jacob. He smelt like the sea and the pines in the woods. "Bella" he whispered.

I could feel my heart hammering in my chest. A sudden loud honking noise caused us to jump away from each other. "Bella!" I heard my father yell. I stood up, "Bye Jake," I said and jogged to the car. Luckily, I only tripped twice. I got in, "Hi dad," I said. "Hey honey," he said with a suspicious voice. Jacob waved to us and my dad waved back. we drove off.

Ten minutes in awkward silence.

I wasn't sure if he saw what almost happened between Jake and I. "So did you have fun?" He asked. "Yes," I mumbled back. Another five minutes passed in more awkward silence. "Look... I'm just going to say it and get it over with... I like Jacob and his family and he's been a good friend to you but... that's all he can be, Bella, a friend. If people knew you were friends, people would shun you.

I don't want to know what will happen to Jacob." I know what my father said was right but it wasn't fair. "I'm sorry Bella but... you're going to put some distance between you and Jacob." "But nothing hap-" "Don't even finish that lie?" He said raising his voice slightly, "This isn't open for debate. Is that clear." I nodded.

Just be grateful he let you spend time with Jake I told myself. I understood why my father was worried. I knew it was dangerous for me to be friends with him. That's why I didn't tell anyone not even Angela. I would do as my father told me because I didn't want to cause him or Jacob any trouble.

Jacob Pov

As I watched Bella and Mr. Swan drive away, I felt wrong. Like I might not see her again. I watched their car until it disappeared. I started home walking slowly and as I went along, I thought about how I fell in love with her.

When we were little I didn't see her as a girl... she was just Bella. But then one day I looked up at her and saw that she had the prettiest chocolate brown eyes and her smile made me happy. I wondered how things started for her. "Jacob!" I heard someone yell my name.

I turned my head and saw my father standing outside our house. He had a worried look on his face. I didn't realize it but I was so deep in thought that I almost walked past my house. I walked toward my dad. "Are you okay son?" He asked as we walked into our house. I didn't want to tell him but I didn't want to lie to him more. "Bella and I almost kissed," I said.

I sat on the chair in our kitchen and avoided eye contact. "What made you two stop?" He asked. "Mr. Swan came and picked her up," I replied. He sat down next to me. "I know you don't approve," I said. "I like Bella but I would prefer if you married a Native girl. Less of a chance of you getting killed." My father put his hand on my shoulder. "I just want you to be happy and safe, Jacob," He said. "I know things have been harder for you with your mom gone and the depression..." I hated talking about my mom.

The wound my mother's death caused was still fresh. Watching my mother deteriorate was the hardest thing we had to do- especially for my father. It killed him that he couldn't do anything for her. "Don't worry. I don't think I'll be seeing much of Bella." "I'm sorry Jacob," He said as he rubbed my head. "I'm okay," I said forcing a smile.

Authors Note: Just so you guys know I am going to finish Her Only Hope but I don't want to rush it. I'm sorry it's taking me so long but I'm my own worse critic. If I think something is garbage I can't post it. As you can see I'm very hard on myself. Anyone who has read chapter 12 should reread it because I have changed it. Please leave a review. I really want to know what you guys think and thank my sister and beta salthabitat.


End file.
